The present disclosure relates generally to call forwarding and more particularly to handling multiple call redirections in a voice messaging system.
Unified messaging is the integration of different streams of communication (e.g., email, voicemail, short message service (SMS), fax, etc.) into a single, unified message store (e.g., a unified messaging platform) accessible from a variety of user devices.
Call forwarding is a feature available in some telephone networks that allows an incoming call to an unavailable called party to be forwarded (e.g., redirected) to another party (e.g., telephone number). Calls may be redirected multiple times before being answered.
If the call at the last forwarded number is not answered, and no further forwards are indicated, a voice message may be left by the caller.